


Grotesque

by chocolaticida



Series: teratologia [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fighting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining Enjolras, Recovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaticida/pseuds/chocolaticida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Grantaire lo han llamado monstruoso varias veces, pero nunca se ha sentido más animal que echando el cuerpo sobre dos hombres que no conoce de nada con toda intención de matarlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grotesque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieAnnieAnnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAnnieAnnie/gifts).



> Quiero agradecer hasta el infinito y más allá a Annie porque sin ella este fic nunca ve la luz del día. Llevaba tanto tiempo en la carpeta de WIPs que ya no puedo mirarlo sin ponerme turnia.
> 
> (PS: Sé que los tiempos que pasan curandose fisicamente son absolutamente imposibles, pero suspéndame la incredulidad, ¿si? No los quería tener todo el fic hospitalizados.)

"Sing lady, sing! Of course, she wakes the dragon.  
Love always wakes the dragon and suddenly  
flames everywhere."  
– Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out de Richard Siken.

 

☀

Es uno de esos momentos de instantánea, pero por quedarse parado mirando como un idiota lo alcanza un puñetazo que le hace crujir la cara. Ya está sangrando por la nariz y no está muy seguro por dónde o cómo respira, lo importante es que alguien ha bajado a Enjolras de la tarima.

A Grantaire lo han llamado monstruoso varias veces, pero nunca se ha sentido más animal que echando el cuerpo sobre dos hombres que no conoce de nada con toda intención de matarlos. 

– ¡Grantaire! – dice alguien cogiéndole el brazo y Grantaire lo levanta sobre la pared con el codo bajo el mentón, a ver si así puede hacerle daño a algo – ¡Grantaire, soy Abel, Abel Grenouille!

Lo suelta por la sorpresa, porque lo reconoce del club de box. Abre la boca sin un filtro que le deje imaginar que iba a decir antes de atragantarse con su propia sangre y saliva. Abel se soba la garganta con los ojos muy abiertos, muerto de miedo. Grantaire se imagina un minotauro, dando embestidas desesperadas en todas direcciones. Sacude la cabeza. Escupe.

– Dile a tus amigos que se vayan – sus costillas arden cuando logra por fin hablar. Siente que comienza a quemarse por dentro –. Antes de que llegue la policía, anda.

– ¿Pero qué mierda haces _aquí_? – insiste Abel, graznando, con una mano hacia él otra vez y los ojos en, oh, Enjolras, _Enjolras_. Enjolras de pie, sol en el cabello.

– ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Tomando sol? _Soy uno de ellos_ – ya no es tan difícil hacer tronar su voz a través del dolor y el ruido. Oye pura estática, poco más. Pura rabia, rabia pura –. Soy uno de ellos, marica y activista. Bueno, no todos son maricones, pero sí vamos a pelear hasta que se vayan.

– ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...? – Abel no puede consigo mismo, Grantaire lo ve en sus parpados, sus puños nerviosos en el aire.

– Grantaire – Enjolras lo interrumpe, estrechando su mano con gentileza. Enjolras. Está bien, está vivo, un poco magullado, pero entero. Sonriendo.

Grantaire se vuelve, ¿cómo puede no hacerlo? Y deja de mirar a Abel un instante. 

Apenas un instante.

 

☼

Sus padres llegan y después de un agudo, estruendoso silencio, sus padres se van. 

Combeferre entra después, con el brazo en un cabestrillo y una sonrisa paternal, y Enjolras vuelve a respirar, porque si Combeferre sonríe así todos están bien, están bien, _están bien_.

– Buenos días – se sienta a los pies de su cama y estrecha su tobillo.

– ¿Tus lentes? – Enjolras hace una mueca, mitad por tratar de sentarse, mitad por las circunstancias.

Combeferre le da una mirada tan llena de sorna que lo sorprende que no se eche a reír al final. Está conteniéndolo. Enjolras igual. Estaban preparados para enfrentarse al sistema, no a la policía _y_ a un grupo de contraprotesta nacional-socialista.

– Estamos haciendo las cosas bien. Llegando a los lugares adecuados – cierra los ojos y hunde la cabeza en la almohada para no tener que explicar su explicación –. No hubiese pasado de no ser así.

La primera imagen que su mente formula en oscuridad es Grantaire cayendo a sus pies con una sonrisa. Vuelve a tratar de sentarse, sudando frío. Con la ayuda de Combeferre, lo logra.

– ¿Cómo está Courfeyrac? ¿Y Grantaire? – Combeferre no lo suelta y Enjolras entierra la cabeza en su hombro para no ver su expresión – ¿Cómo están todos?

– Van a estar bien – dice sobre él, mentón apoyado en su coronilla –. Tuvieron que operar a Grantaire. Es el que se llevó la peor parte. Y de no ser por él...

Combeferre no elabora, aunque Enjolras le da todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

– ¿Y tú? – se separa para mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Cuánto has dormido?

– Dormiremos cuando estemos muertos, como sueles decir – no lo cita cruelmente, pero Enjolras se suelta de él, abruptamente furioso sin un objetivo claro y vagamente culpable. Combeferre lo deja ir, expresión comprensiva –. No estoy criticando nada. No tuvimos exactamente muchas opciones.

– Tuvimos la opción de huir – murmura, empuñando las sabanas – ¿Cómo está Courf?

Combeferre observa sus puños un largo momento antes de contestar.

 

☀

– Tu idolatrado Enjolras aún está en el hospital y tú quieres salir a beber – Eponine finge estar más concentrada en la revista que en Grantaire tratando (patéticamente) de cambiarse de ropa, pero cada tanto deja caer sus perlas de sabiduría.

Jehan trata de ayudarlo, pero le distraen los contenidos de cajoneras que no había hurgueteado antes. Tiene entre manos su chaqueta de cuero parchada con trozos de una leñadora y se ha puesto una corbata multicolor alrededor de la cabeza.

– Enjolras está muy impresionado. ¿Te había dicho?

– Toda justicia lo impresiona. Bastante sospechoso para alguien que dice creer en la gente – gruñe más de lo que interrumpe, murmurando groserías por lo bajo hasta que logra sacar el cabestrillo por una manga – ¿Cuánto apuestan a que antes de que acabe el mes me declara a voces persona non-grata?

– ¿Otra vez? – Eponine pasa la página.

– Nunca te he visto con esto puesto – Jehan pone todos sus gorros sobre la cama, uno por uno.

Grantaire se sienta junto a ellos y trata de no esconder la cabeza en su mano buena.

– Necesito aire y alcohol a partes iguales, pero podemos volver a beber aquí, si tanto te preocupa.

– Es la primera cosa razonable que se te ha ocurrido en mucho, mucho tiempo – sisea Eponine, cerrando la revista con un aplauso furioso. Se ha tomado la pelea como una ofensa personal, por alguna razón que Grantaire no comprende. Sensatamente, ninguno apunta el ojo morado tras sus lentes gigantes. O a la existencia de Marius, en general.

Jehan se aleja a saltos con sus muletas para poder hablar por móvil. La señal en su apartamento es pésima.

– Me ofendes – mantiene el tono ligero, sonando ebrio por costumbre y talento y simple intrínseca desesperación –. No he tenido una sola idea razonable en toda mi vida.

 

☼

Courfeyrac le guía hasta el sofá y pone una taza frente a él. Con eso Enjolras asume que la situación es seria: Combeferre fue enfático en que debía evitar la cafeína por un tiempo. Courfeyrac arruga una sonrisa, sentándose en la mesilla frente a él, palma firme sobre sus costillas adoloridas.

– ¿Ya estás harto de que te pregunten cómo estás? – después de que Enjolras dé un sorbo estira la mano para compartir la taza. Enjolras asiente a ambas cosas y Courfeyrac empina el trago.

– Quiero salir. Hay mil cosas que hacer, empezando por hablar con la policía. Sé – levanta una mano entre ellos – que Bahorel y Bossuet han estado en ello, pero no tienen los contactos que tengo yo.

– O los que tengo yo – murmura Courfeyrac, hacia sus manos. 

Enjolras se sobresalta: – No hablas en serio.

Courfeyrac le devuelve el café, mirada fija en la ventana y labios apretados en una línea que trata de seguir siendo una sonrisa. Jamás se ha referido a la gente que conoce como materia prima. Ha admitido siempre que no comprende la forma en que Enjolras considera a todas las cosas pólvora si es por llegar al _Big Bang_. Hablar de "contactos" en lugar de "amigos" es tan anatema de Courfeyrac que Enjolras no sabe qué decir.

– ¿Combeferre dijo que preguntaste por R? – continúa Courfeyrac, como si no se hubieran chocado entre curvas –. En el hospital. ¿Por qué?

Enjolras se inclina hacia el lado para encontrar sus ojos y Courfeyrac lo deja, sonrisa pequeña, pero más sincera.

– Después de que me empujaron de la tarima... – exhala. Courfeyrac se inclina hacia él, ahora, con curiosidad, aunque ya han recorrido parte de esta historia juntos más de una vez – encontré a algunos de los cabecillas. A algunos ya los habíamos vistos, Bahorel tiene sus nombres.

– _Todos_ sabemos sus nombres – Courfeyrac trata de apretar su mano, pero Enjolras las recoge en su regazo instintivamente. 

La taza sigue junto a su rodilla. No puede dejar de mirarla, presintiendo que Courf la empujará en cualquier momento, pero por alguna razón incapaz de mencionarlo o tomarla él mismo.

– Grantaire conoce a uno de ellos. No son amigos – aclara rápido y Courfeyrac levanta las cejas, "realmente no necesitabas decirme eso." No logra sostener la gracia suficiente para seguir sonriendo. Cierra los ojos –. Grantaire estaba junto a mí cuando me aturdieron. En el suelo. No, primero me sacó a alguien de encima. Quizá más de una persona. Le rompieron una botella en la cabeza, es lo que alcance a ver. El resto no...

– Hey – murmura Courfeyrac, suave –. No tienes que hablar de esto si no quieres. 

– No es asunto de querer o no – no sabe realmente cómo o qué está explicando con eso. Se aprieta los ojos con los puños –. Combeferre me ha dicho que Grantaire está bien, hasta donde sabe, pero no ha tenido tiempo de irlo a ver.

– ¿Y tú? Le dieron el alta hace como una semana – apunta, demasiado sensatamente.

Enjolras se encoge, incómodo. Courfeyrac ríe.

– Estará bien. Ya lo verás – su tono es demasiado satisfecho, casi sospechoso. Enjolras estrecha los ojos sobre él.

– No estamos para hacer fiestas – declara, firme.

 

☀

Courfeyrac hace una fiesta de “Felicidades Por Recuperarte, Enjolras”, muy para su visible indignación. Es hilarante. Se parece más y más a un gato erizado a lo que se acercan uno a uno con ofrendas: Musichetta lo abraza, Joly besa su mejilla, Feuilly le da un vaso de vino, Combeferre se sienta junto a él y trata de bajar sus hombros levantados centímetro a centímetro. Es enteramente posible que Grantaire calcule el momento para acercarle un plato de patatas como experimentando con un termómetro cerca de un volcán.

– ¡Si quiero algo se los haré saber! No soy un invalido, muchas _gracias_ – Enjolras parece arrepentirse apenas lo ha gritado, pero Grantaire está acostumbrado al trato y se ríe en su cara. Si algo, el resto del grupo parece más ofendido en su defensa que él.

– No me atrevería a pensar lo contrario – contesta simplemente y se levanta con dirección a la cocina, donde Joly y Bossuet lo rodean, le sirven cerveza y lo hacen reír hasta escupirla por la nariz, aunque genuinamente no es necesario.

Grantaire es un estudiante de arte que vive del tres al cuatro, gasta más en alcohol y cigarros que en comida, se ha pescado más de una infección por imbécil y tiene amigos mucho, mucho mejores de los que se merece. Estar enamorado literalmente hasta la muerte de alguien que lo considera poco menos que un incómodo satélite es poco precio. Que Enjolras explote con él no es nada. De todas las cosas que haría por él, por ellos...

De todas las cosas que ha hecho por él, si lo piensa, esto definitivamente ni califica.

Se soba la muñeca.

Puede ver a Combeferre y Courfeyrac hablando en tonos bajos con Enjolras, los tres aireando expresiones culpables.

Acaba en el balcón con Feuilly, Bahorel y Cosette, estirado sobre ellos, sintiéndose satisfecho y afectuoso y un poco ebrio. Cosette le acaricia el cabello.

– Al menos les dimos una buena pelea – suspira Bahorel con perturbadora, aunque poco sorprendente, nostalgia. Feuilly le da un codazo tan poco disimulado que Grantaire no para de reír, sólo cambia tópicos.

– Marius pensó que los habían matado y se echó a llorar – confiesa Cosette, bajito y pícara –. Mi padre tuvo que calmarlo. Ahora le dice "hijo" y Marius no puede mirarlo a la cara.

Se ríen, Grantaire más fuerte que nadie. ¡Alguien llorará cuando él se muera! ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? 

Quizá debería sacrificarse por amor más seguido.

 

☼

Su terapeuta tiene una mezcla de ligereza de espíritu, profundidad de mente y absoluta incapacidad de dejar una herida sangrar tranquila, características que la hacen al mismo tiempo una excelente profesional y una versión pequeña y morena de un tren a toda máquina. Enjolras admira profundamente su tenacidad, pero puede admitir que le juega en contra la mayoría del tiempo.

Ejemplo presente:

– _Interesante_. Haremos un ejercicio, ¿te parece? – obviamente no lo deja contestar –. Imagina ese mundo ideal del que hablas, sin violencia de ningún tipo. ¿Qué lugar te gustaría tener en él?

– ¿Si hubiese nacido en ese mundo o si lográramos alcanzarlo?

– Como prefieras.

Enjolras aprieta las manos enredadas en su regazo y mira el techo.

– Es inútil imaginar qué hubiese sido de mí en un mundo totalmente diferente. Sería otra persona y mis opciones serían igual de distintas – frunce el ceño –. Es igualmente imposible que alcancemos una sociedad realmente equitativa durante mi vida.

Por primera vez en todas sus sesiones, Fantine parece sorprendida.

– ¿Entonces no lo crees posible?

– Dije "en mi vida" – aclara –. Tengo toda fe en que la raza humana avanza en dirección a algo mejor para todos. Lentamente.

Ella le da una sonrisa cansada y apenas frustrada en las esquinas, completamente consciente de que está evitando responder. Enjolras sabe que está siendo difícil, pero no puede evitarlo.

– Tratemos de nuevo. Cierra los ojos – Enjolras obedece –. Imagina que de aquí a cinco años todas las monarquías del mundo son derrocadas, todos los gobiernos sucedidos por sus versiones genuinas, la gente se organiza y la revolución triunfa.

Tiene que concedérselo, no suena a burla, pero Enjolras sabe cuándo se están riendo de él.

– Está bien, ya lo entiendo, _muchas gracias_.

– ¿Qué es de tus amigos? – continúa Fantine, casi sobre él –. Me has hablado mucho de ellos. Combeferre y Courfeyrac. ¿Qué hacen, en este nuevo orden mundial?

Enjolras abre un ojo. Fantine está sonriendo beatíficamente. Abre ambos y respira hondo, pensando. De pronto su mente ya no está en blanco. El escenario que aparece es brillante y le hace sonreír.

– Combeferre es un educador nato. Trabajaría en algo relacionado a la propagación de información y los planes para las escuelas... Courfeyrac organizaría grupos de gente. Sería excelente en una posición política de un gobierno realmente democrático.

– ¿Y tú, Enjolras?

Enjolras se vuelve a mirar las manos.

– ... no lo sé.

– Es tu mundo. ¿Dónde estás?

– No lo sé.

– ¿Qué posición crees que te darían tus amigos?

– Puede preguntarle a ellos. Genuinamente no sé qué le dirían – cuando ella abre la boca, interrumpe, firme: – _No lo sé_.

– Enjolras...

No necesita girar la cabeza para verla apretar la palma contra el escritorio. Es su único gesto de frustración, lo suficientemente sutil para pasar de ser percibido si no fuese porque Cosette hace exactamente lo mismo cuando Enjolras reprende a Marius durante alguna reunión. Si Fantine no fuese tan joven, Enjolras le habría preguntado si eran madre e hija. Tienen el mismo aire de calma como el ojo de una tormenta. Como Jehan. Personas con una furia silenciosa dentro, callada y escondida, hasta que alguien, con esfuerzo, los logra hacer enfadar de verdad.

Ha visto a Jehan peleando, pero la imagen que abruptamente aparece tras sus ojos es de Grantaire. 

– ¿Cree que sería posible un mundo sin violencia? – pregunta, no exactamente a ella. Al mundo.

– ¿Qué crees tú?

– Que no – se contesta, con algo ácido en la garganta, grave –. Hay gente que no puede vivir si no está peleando.

– ¿Gente como tú? – lo interrumpe y para su sorpresa, Fantine es toda calma, libre de condena. Y aun así la culpa le cae, pesada.

– ¿Es una pregunta retórica?

Fantine marca un piano sobre el escritorio, en silencio por un instante largo antes de cambiar el tema con preguntas inocuas acerca de sus hábitos de sueño.

 

☀

Cuando golpean la puerta del apartamento, asume que es Jehan o Joly, así que abre con lo puesto: Un par de pantalones viejos y rotos, sin cinturón, y la pintura que llegó a caerle encima.

Es Enjolras. Que lo mira en entero, luego al techo y luego muy fijamente a un punto sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza moverse, cerrar la puerta; si dependiera de su capacidad mental, no estaría respirando. Piensa histéricamente en Jurassic Park: _Si no te mueves, no puede verte._

– ... quería hablar contigo, si tienes un momento – dice Enjolras, tono terso – ¿Estabas durmiendo?

– No – contesta en automático, demasiado desconcertado para invocar sarcasmo –. Son las cuatro de la tarde.

– Como digas.

– ¿Me das un minuto?

Enjolras asiente, aún sin mirarlo directamente y Grantaire necesita respirar en su mano un instante antes de abrir completamente la puerta y dejarle pasar. Enjolras camina hasta su librero y prácticamente esconde la cabeza allí. Tanto mejor. Grantaire corre-cojea saltando hasta su cuarto sin mucha atención a su dignidad, lo poco que queda de ella.

Pierde cinco minutos al menos sentado entre la cama y el ropero, cabeza entre las manos. 

Finalmente sale más o menos igual, más camisa y sandalias.

No hacen ni diez grados, pero tiene toda la sangre en la piel. Siente el sonrojo en partes a las que nunca antes había llegado irrigación. Esto no puede ser bueno para su salud, encima de todo.

Enjolras le sonríe, cuando se asoma. Ahora es Grantaire el que no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada en particular – dice Enjolras, contra toda lógica – ¿Tienes planes?

Grantaire se muerde la mejilla por dentro.

– Supongo que ninguno mejor que hablar contigo, por sospechosas que sean tus motivaciones – rodea la partición entre cocina y sala para poner la cafetera. 

Cuando se gira, Enjolras tiene un libro sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo como si le hubiese ofendido. Se parece a su tomo de... por supuesto.

– ¿Tienes El Contrato Social? – Enjolras encuentra sus ojos sólo porque lo hace de golpe. Grantaire se cubre la cara, pero no por vergüenza. No exactamente.

– Y Harry Potter – apunta, enfático –. Soy ecléctico.

– Las Bacantes, La Ilíada – lista, devolviendo el tomo a su lugar desde su asiento y comiéndose los títulos con los ojos, labios apretados por las esquinas –. El Miedo a la Libertad, La Historia de la Locura, _El Túnel_.

– No me vas a decir que ese te sorprende – Grantaire se ocupa profundamente en servir el café. Nunca antes en la historia de la humanidad alguien ha dedicado tanta atención a algo tan absolutamente irrelevante. Finalmente le sirve a Enjolras en una taza que usualmente usa Jehan, con un sol impreso encima, porque la ironía le tranquiliza.

Enjolras no parece notar nada fuera de lo común, recibiendo el café con una sonrisa más amplia de lo que merece. Luce cansado.

– ¿Por qué no crees en la humanidad? – suelta, aunque no sin antes dejar que el silencio entre ellos se extienda como tortura.

Grantaire se de media vuelta y deja su taza en el mesón para sacar en su lugar unas latas de cerveza del refrigerador. Se deja caer en el sofá frente a él y sólo después de un trago, y decididamente sin mirarlo, pregunta: – ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

– ¿Puedes responderme?

Grantaire suspira. De que puede, puede. De que debe...

– Porque los seres humanos somos mierda – contesta con lo primero que se le viene a la mente, pero la mirada de Enjolras sobre él saca un quejido y una corrección: – No. No es exactamente eso. Es complicado.

– ¿Entonces?

Se da el tiempo de medir sus palabras, por una vez, entre sorbos. No es suficiente alcohol para estar ebrio, pero sí para darle la ilusión de excusa.

– Dentro de todos los seres humanos hay algo feo, feo como el pecado, que nos jala de un lugar a otro. No me hables de voluntades, es diferente – se aprieta el puño contra la frente y desvía la cara hacia la pared vacía y sus manchas de humedad –. Es lo que nos hace enfrentarnos, ¿me entiendes? Jalando a uno contra otro. Reconociendo fealdades. No hay nadie que no sea capaz de morir, robar o mentir si cree que su mierda huele a rosas y el que no lo cree, el que se ha visto por dentro, o bebe o se vuelve loco.

Enjolras no contesta y no contesta hasta que Grantaire se atreve a mirarlo y lo encuentra fijo en la lata de cerveza entre sus manos.

– ¿Eso es lo que te dices para emborracharte con la conciencia tranquila?

No suena insultante, es lo peor. Grantaire aprieta los puños sobre sus rodillas.

– Si aún me queda consciencia, Enjolras, está de todo menos tranquila.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque algunos somos más feos que otros.

– Estoy hablando en serio.

– Y yo – respira hondo y cierra los ojos –. No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero deberías irte.

– Grantaire – y su nombre suena casi gentil, casi todo lo que ha querido en su vida. La culpa es una fuerza impresionante.

– Mi terapeuta me va a felicitar – se ríe, un poco húmedo –. Por favor vete.

Quizá lo más perturbador de toda la tarde es que Enjolras obedece sin decir otra palabra.

No lo acompaña hasta la puerta. Además de las varias dolencias, los médico dicen que probablemente cojeará de por vida y sorprendentemente sólo hay un tanto de humillación que puede sufrir junta.

 

☼

Combeferre y Courfeyrac le siguen al salir de Musain, tras la reunión, pero no se detiene, continuando en el mismo paso acelerado hasta llegar a la plaza. Se detiene junto a una banca, sin sentarse, respirando vapor sobre su bufanda.

– Enjolras... – Courfeyrac se sienta en el respaldo de la banca, expresión preocupada.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Combeferre pone una mano en su hombro y Enjolras se inclina en la dirección contraria, agitado.

– No lo sé – parece ser lo único que es capaz de contestar estos días además de insultos – ¿Alguien se fue con Grantaire?

– Joly y Bossuet – Courfeyrac intercambia una mirada con Combeferre sin hacer intento de disimulo – ¿Tuvieron una pelea?

– ¿Fuera de la que acabamos de tener hace literalmente diez minutos? Estabas ahí. No, no es verdad – retrocede cuando Courfeyrac parece querer tocarlo –. Eso no fue una discusión. Me pasé de la raya.

– No más que usualmente – dice Combeferre, no con aprobación. Enjolras aprieta la quijada –. Grantaire no pareció particularmente ofendido.

– No. Y sí, tuvimos una... Dios, quizá una discusión, quizá más de lo mismo. No ahora, el domingo – se pasa una mano por el cabello. Respira profundo: – Le debo una disculpa.

Se mueve frente a la banca, caminando de un lado a otro. Courfeyrac se queda en su sitio, pero Combeferre se sienta, pensativo.

– Si es eso, entonces Grantaire también debe disculparse. Y es el primero en admitirlo, dada la oportunidad – sonríe a las miradas sorprendidas de ambos –. No le das muchas oportunidades.

– ¿Es eso? – pregunta Courfeyrac, apoyando ambas manos en el respaldo y levantándose sobre Combeferre –. Grantaire no se siente ni la mitad de afectado que tú por ese tipo de comentarios, te lo juro. Lo conozco mejor que tú, Enjolras. Confía en mí.

Las palabras le revuelven algo en el estómago. Courfeyrac conoce mejor a Grantaire que él, como la mayor parte de París con edad para beber. Y otros, como Gavroche, sencillamente porque Grantaire es el más alegre, sociable, generoso pedazo de _animal_ en Francia. 

Quizá no es lo forma más amable de ponerlo, pero Enjolras no logra separar el ridículamente disarmónico librero de la persona que habría matado o muerto por él. Al que una semana antes consideraba un mal necesario que ocasionalmente podía ser brillante y era tanto más frustrante por ello. 

Es un problema.

Uno que crece exponencialmente cuando Combeferre suma las variables y su cara es tanto más franca que la suya: Courfeyrac los lee a ambos y explota.

– ESTÁN BROMEANDO – Courfeyrac salta el respaldo de la banca y se para en el asiento, inclina el cuerpo, todo efusividad. Si Enjolras no lo ataja a medio camino acaba en el suelo –. DESDE CUÁNDO.

– No tengo idea de qué estás hablando – enrojece violentamente. Combeferre se levanta para mirarlo de cerca, ojos entrecerrados.

– Te _gusta-gusta_ Grantaire – murmura Courfeyrac junto a su oído con voz de niño de diez años –. Quieres invitarlo al baile de graduación y pasarle notas en clase y _llevar sus libros_.

El nudo en su estómago se evapora dejándole una sensación parecida al pánico, pero más ligera. No se da cuenta de que está riendo hasta que Combeferre pregunta, sonando perturbado: – ¿Qué clase de películas has estado viendo?

Courfeyrac les saca la lengua. 

 

☀

– Enjolras está raro – apunta Eponine.

Grantaire asiente.

– No soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, entonces.

Eponine ríe por la nariz, un sonido sarnoso y despectivo. A Grantaire le gustaría defender a Enjolras, por principios, pero el Querido Líder escoge ese minuto para dirigirse a ellos: – ¿Tienen algún problema allí?

– Lo siento, Enjolras – contesta serio –. Continúa.

Eponine parece sorprendida, pero no más sorprendida que Enjolras. Abre y cierra la boca, frunce el ceño, agita la cabeza y continúa con su discurso con tanta distracción que Combeferre debe interrumpirlo y continuar por él. Eponine y Grantaire intercambian otra mirada confundida. Courfeyrac se va a un rincón a partirse de risa y en ese momento Enjolras se sonroja, tan bruscamente que hasta los murmullos más suaves callan para prestarle atención.

No se ve afiebrado, pero Grantaire no recuerda haberlo visto enfermo antes.

Se levanta y Eponine le tira la manga.

– ¿Adónde vas?

– Necesito un cigarro.

Se fuma tres en el lapso que tarda en caer la noche y está considerando el frío que comienza a caer versus volver al salón y enterarse que mierda le pasa a Enjolras. Por supuesto, está en esas divagaciones cuando Enjolras sale al balcón con el ceño ya fruncido, porque esa es la suerte de Grantaire.

– Fumar te hace daño – murmura su capitán, alcanzando la barra y escondiendo las manos en las mangas. Es demasiado digno para observar la calle desde un segundo piso. Parece más bien un ángel esculpido sobre una catedral, o un príncipe observando su futuro reino.

Grantaire se da cuenta que está pensando en El Rey León y muerde su labio para no echarse a reír.

– Con el estado de la condición ambiental, respirar hacer daño.

Enjolras hace un ruido que puede ser cualquier cosa, desde risa hasta tos. Grantaire inhala y exhala hacia sus manos, decidido a entrar en lugar de seguir estirando esta tortura, cuando Enjolras se gira y aunque sus movimientos no son bruscos, sus palabras lo sobresaltan: – ¿Puedo?

Estira una mano hacia él. Grantaire tiene el cigarro en la boca, pero inclina la cabeza porque si Enjolras le dijera que saltara del balcón, probablemente lo haría sin pensarlo. Es cuando piensa que tiene problemas. Si pensara, no dejaría que Enjolras le sacara el cigarro de entre los labios para inhalarlo con la fluidez de la práctica.

Ni siquiera sabía que Enjolras fumaba.

– Sabes que me encanta ser una mala influencia – dice, cuando puede decir algo, y suena torpe y grave hasta para sus propios oídos, pero Enjolras no se lo hace notar. No contesta. Fuma. Mira lo último de sol que va quedando. 

Grantaire no lo deja de mirar a él, primero curioso y luego con una mezcla de fascinación enferma y costumbre. El silencio no es cómodo, pero no es el más incómodo que han compartido (no es el más incómodo que han compartido en las últimas dos semanas, siquiera).

Cuando acaba de quemarse el que Grantaire juraría es un cigarro que rompe todos los Records de Guinness, Enjolras lo apaga en la barra y mira alrededor buscando (y esto, ni Grantaire sabe explicarse cómo comprende) un basurero. Grantaire le ofrece la cajetilla.

– Gracias – Enjolras le sonríe.

Si Grantaire no dice alguna estupidez, es oficialmente la interacción más afable que han tenido.

No, no es cierto. La más afable…

Pero probablemente eso no cuenta.

– Cuando quieras – sonríe una mueca, incapaz de sostener una expresión alegre, maldita sea. Enjolras le da una última mirada, un poco curiosa, pero entra.

Grantaire entra tras él, cojeando, con el corazón en la garganta.

 

☼

Enjolras sabe que la mayoría de la gente se hace una cierta imagen de él y que esta imagen no es la más acertada, pero en el gran orden de cosas lo que piensen o no de él no es muy importante. Uno de los errores más comunes es asumir que funciona todo el día como un robot, siempre alerta y dispuesto a actuar, cuando difícilmente logra formular más que monosílabos antes de las ocho de la mañana.

Es por esto que a las siete y poco, está en la fila del Musain tras Grantaire por varios minutos sin darse cuenta. Siente la mirada intermitente de alguien sobre él, pero es lo suficiente común y demasiado temprano para preocuparse por ello, hasta que alguien en su alrededor se queja entre dientes y Enjolras reconoce su voz. 

Grantaire se sostiene la muñeca con los labios apretados.

– ¿Qué hice ahora? – saluda cuando encuentra sus ojos – ¿O te da vergüenza que sepan que me conoces?

– ¿Qué? – Enjolras parpadea, se pasa una mano por la cara –. Grantaire. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Qué crees tú? – murmura, apretándose su piel con fuerza, expresión agria de dolor. Enjolras recuerda que a Grantaire le dislocaron un brazo en varias partes y sus piernas... – El primer café es la comida más importante del día...

– Deberías sentarte – interrumpe, se quita el bolso, saca la billetera y lo empuja sobre su pecho. Grantaire se balancea un poco en su punto, expresión confundida – ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Qué?

– Dime qué café quieres y ve a sentarte. Yo invito – suelta, quizá más irritado de lo que debería. No lo deja responder, ni siquiera considera si Grantaire estaba dispuesto a responderle –. O llamaré a Joly para preguntarle cómo lo prefieres.

Grantaire por fin acepta sostener su bolso y se muerde el labio. Enjolras revisa su billetera muy atentamente.

– ¿Por qué eso suena a amenaza? – suena curioso y divertido. Es un progreso.

– Joly preguntará porqué quiero saber. Le diré que me encontré contigo. Que estabas – pausa solemne – por desmayarte de dolor.

El rostro de Grantaire es en extremo atípico, lleno de surcos y sombras. Cambia con todas sus emociones, y como ellas, radicalmente. Su sonrisa tiene algo de picardía y le hace ver infinitamente más joven, inofensivo, sobre todo con su cuerpo envuelto alrededor de sus manos.

– No te atreverías.

– Vive a unos veinte minutos de aquí, ¿no?

Grantaire abre y cierra la boca. Luego ríe. 

– Un café irlandés, si eres tan amable.

– Veré qué puedo hacer – trata de que su sonrisa no sea demasiado arrogante, no antes de que Grantaire le dé la espalda.

Una mujer le toca el hombro para que avance y dos personas después, está regresando con los cafés a la mesa (ambos negros).

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – dice, dándole una mirada irritada a la hora parpadeando en su móvil.

Grantaire le sonríe tras su vaso.

– Tienes que irte, ¿verdad?

– Tengo trabajo – admite, casi como una disculpa, pero Grantaire sonríe más.

– Estaré bien. Te juro que si se pone peor, llamaré a Joly – inclina el vaso hacia él –. Gracias, Enjolras.

Enjolras mira el móvil un par de veces más antes de resignarse a su propio y testarudo profesionalismo.

– De nada. Cuando quieras – dice y estira una mano hacia su hombro, pero deja el gesto a medias y se va, enrojeciendo apenas le da la espalda.

 

☀

Las tardes que antes pasaba en el club de box ahora las pasa en rehabilitación, junto con un montón de ancianos y una niña de ocho años llamada Floreal que les deja a todos en vergüenza.

– ¿Tienes novia? – pregunta, tratando de hacer una pelota de plastilina con dedos torpes. Lleva diez. Debía hacer cinco.

Grantaire, que está haciendo amagos de sentadillas (debe hacer diez y lleva dos), levanta las cejas.

– Lo siento, eres un poco joven para mí – Floreal se deshace en risitas.

– Eres raro.

– Muchísimo.

La niña le da una mirada confundida que se deshace en altanería. Grantaire recuerda a su hermana menor poco y mal, pero le parece ver un eco. 

– Cuando tenga tu edad voy a tener una persona especial a la que voy a querer muchísimo – declara, concentrada en sus manos –. Y va a ser guapísimo.

Grantaire sonríe y ella lo imita, visiblemente sin entender por qué. Todos los años antes de la adolescencia son la mejor edad.

– No es lo mismo. Tener novia o novio y querer a alguien muchísimo – hace una pausa larga hasta que ella abra la boca, para interrumpirla: – Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

Lo dice en su tono más sarnoso. Floreal le tira un pedazo de masilla y Grantaire se cae de culo riendo. La auxiliar encargada de la sala lo ayuda a levantarse con una expresión divertida y llena de aprobación, pero es el abrazo que Floreal le da al despedirse que realmente le hace sentir victorioso.

 

☼

Enjolras discute con Combeferre en la plaza cercana al Musain mientras esperan por los demás. No es raro que debatan sus diferencias, pero siempre lo hacen a solas. Frente al grupo son, junto a Courfeyrac, un frente unido. Combeferre tiene un enfoque mucho más pasivo que Enjolras, quien admite que preferiría una guerra civil antes que un estado dictatorial, _pero ese no es el punto_.

Combeferre se saca las gafas para apretarse la sien y Enjolras aprieta los labios para darle un momento. Cuando lo vuelve a mirar, Combeferre levanta las cejas.

– Creo que tienes un admirador – dice.

Enjolras se gira, preparado para saludar a Grantaire, pero es un desconocido con una cámara entre manos. Combeferre contiene su primera reacción con una mano en su brazo. Enjolras se separa de él con menos brusquedad que hace algunas semanas, pero en el mismo instinto.

– ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? – Combeferre puede sonar supremamente cordial en todos los casos.

– Lo siento – el joven, alrededor de su edad, levanta la cámara frente a su pecho y mira a Enjolras, un poco sonrojado –. Soy un estudiante de fotografía. Estaba pensando cómo pedirte una foto. Es... la luz...

Tiene un rostro que se podría describir como hablan del de Enjolras, "clásico," pómulos altos, tez clara, todo eso. El tipo de persona que es "atractiva" y que, a diferencia de Enjolras, hace expreso su interés en otros seres humanos.

Enjolras se lo piensa antes de reaccionar. No tiene excusas. Es su cara y su sonrisa y su tono, que contestan con intención: – ¿Se te ocurre algo?

El chico sonríe con todos los dientes y una expresión tan arrogante que Enjolras se siente al instante ridículo y un poco ofendido.

– ¿Quieres un café? Te he visto en algunas protestas. Tengo fotos, si quieres verlas – se vuelve a sonrojar, lengua torpe, nervioso –. No de ti, de las protestas. De la gente.

– ¿Te interesa el activismo? – pregunta Combeferre, pero toda su atención está en Enjolras. Puede _sentirlo_ irradiando confusión.

– Soy un artista. Me interesa la condición humana – contesta demasiado alegremente –. Soy socio de Greenpeace y todo.

Combeferre intercambia una mirada con él, cejas alzadas, y Enjolras agita la cabeza. 

No sabe qué trataba de hacer.

– Tenemos una reunión ahora – le dice, tratando de sonar amable. No es culpa suya.

– Quizá otro día... – Combeferre estira su mano.

– Thomas – se presenta, algo desanimado, pero usando la oportunidad para coger la mano de Enjolras y acercarse bastante más de lo necesario –. Otro día será. Es un gusto.

Enjolras no le da su nombre y Combeferre se despide con un suspiro antes de que se alejen a pasos largos, dejando a Thomas algo desconcertado tras ellos, sin prestarle más atención.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – murmura Combeferre, más curioso que crítico.

– Podría haber ido con él. De haber querido – contesta, encogiendo un hombro –. Quería saberlo.

– Sabes que eres atractivo – contesta Combeferre. Están casi frente al Musain. Suena preocupado.

– Sé cómo abrir cerrojos y quebrar narices, 'Ferre – murmura de vuelta, con una mirada tras ellos. Jehan y Grantaire están en la plaza. Jehan señala hacia el Musain, Grantaire agita la cabeza varias veces, se da media vuelta y se aleja a pasos largos. Enjolras siente un nudo en su estómago y Combeferre cruza los brazos –. No es el punto.

 

☀

Ver a Enjolras coquetear con alguien pone las cosas en perspectiva, lo que es decir que recuerda exacta quién es y quiénes son y la relación que tienen, y quién es Grantaire en relación a todas las cosas del mundo: ¿Quién es Grantaire? Grantaire es un monstruo. Es la fealdad que lleva dentro. ¡Grantaire es _feo_!

¿Qué habrán sentido al patearlo en el suelo? Ha soñado con esa lejana sensación de satisfacción. Su forma debe haber recordado una cucaracha, después de todo. ¿Cómo habrá sido el contraste, con Enjolras a su lado? 

¡Apolo! ¡El mármol! ¡La estatua insensible! Todos se reían: Ahora Grantaire sabe que se reían de él.

Su madre le envía dinero a espaldas de su padre, una suma más que decente, todos los meses. El literal precio de la culpa. Grantaire lo lleva guardando suficiente tiempo. ¿Qué importa ahora? Llena las despensas de vino y gasta el resto en cigarros. 

Enjolras trataba de ser su amigo, lo sabe, hasta lo entiende. Grantaire sangró por él. Eso lo entienden ambos: La sangre. Pero Enjolras no entiende el vino. ¡Y tanto mejor! Enjolras es demasiado peligroso sobrio. Imaginarlo ebrio le hace temblar.

Bebe tres días enteros, en su propio y dulce hogar, ignorando el teléfono como no puede, eventualmente, ignorar la puerta.

– ¡¿Estás vivo?! – Es Eponine. Grantaire se arrastra hasta apoyarse en la pared y golpear de vuelta.

– ¡Estoy sentado en mi tumba! ¿Quién vive? – se levanta y tropieza, con sus piernas atrofiadas o la ebriedad, o ambas, pero apoya la cabeza contra la madera –. Soy un fantasma, 'ponine. ¡Bu!

– Ábreme, R.

– No, no... – agita un brazo que ella no puede ver –. Por favor, no.

– Los chicos están preocupados.

– Tengo... clases, trabajo, algo – se arrastra hasta encontrar una cajetilla en, en alguna parte. Hay en todas partes. No tiene encendedor a mano, pero se las arreglará – ¡Los muertos sí que viven, 'ponine!

La puerta resuena como un disparo al abrirse y Grantaire se encoge en su lugar hasta que alguien toca su cabello con cuidado.

– R, R... – es Joly. Tras él ve la cara de Bossuet.

– Déjenme en paz – corta, abruptamente enfadado por ninguna razón. Entierra la cara entre las manos.

Joly lo obliga a mirarlo, traicionero, para sostener sus muñecas y tomarle el pulso. Le toca la frente, dedos temblando.

– ¿Comiste hoy?

– Sí.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Algo.

Grantaire se suelta de Joly y se hace un ovillo sudoroso y miserable.

– Ya he tenido suficiente con todos ustedes. Con les Amis de _l'ABC_ , pretensiosos de mierda, todos nosotros. Estoy harto – jadea, riendo –. Con todas las injusticias del mundo. Me declaro consiente de mi propia insignificancia: En otras palabras, de que soy un inútil. Déjenme en paz.

– Grantaire – Joly estira una mano hacia él, sonando al borde de las lágrimas.

– Déjenme – inhala, exhala, vomita sobre sus rodillas algo que arde y duele y huele a mierda, oh, Dios, _oh, Dios_. Bossuet hace arcadas y Eponine aparece con un vaso de agua y una bolsa.

Joly observa el espacio entre ellos, pálido. Pone una mano en su cabello, mientras lo ayuda a beber agua que no puede contener, no puede contener nada.

– Yo me encargo de eso, Eponine – dice, muy quieto, grave –. Tú ve a llamar a emergencias. Ahora.

 

☼

Combeferre lo llama y hace un preámbulo de calma francamente insultante antes de decirle: – _Grantaire fue hospitalizado por intoxicación. Alcohol. Fue un accidente. Despertará en unas horas. Joly y Bossuet están conmigo. Con él._

Courfeyrac acaba quitándole el móvil y sentándose sobre él para que no salga de inmediato. Su indignación es, por un instante, violenta y eso logra calmarlo.

– Sí, 'Ferre. No. Confía en mí. Dale un abrazo a R de mi parte y dile que es un idiota. Eso. Sí...

Enjolras se ha rendido a la mitad del dialogo y está echado sobre el sillón, superado por algo oscuro en su pecho que le hace querer gritar.

Al rato, Courfeyrac le hunde el codo entre las costillas y Enjolras lo deja acomodarse junto a él, consciente de su curiosidad paciente. Cierra los ojos y suspira.

– Quiero matarlos – admite. Lo siente paralizarse a su lado.

– Enjolras.

– Recuerdo perfectamente a Grantaire metiéndose a pelear, diciendo que es uno de nosotros – puede verlo. Aprieta los puños –. Fue _glorioso_ , Courf. Cuando le aturdieron estaba sonriendo, esta estúpida expresión torcida...

Se lleva la mano a la cara y abre los ojos cuando Courfeyrac la ataja. Está sonriendo, pero la alegría no llega a sus ojos.

– No puedo dejar de pensar en ello – murmura –. Fantine dice que es normal, pero no se siente normal.

– No, no se siente normal.

– Es estúpido, pero siento que regresarán en algún momento. Que son ellos o nosotros.

– Siempre ha habido un ellos y un nosotros, Enjolras.

– Courf.

– No eres el único... – Courfeyrac esconde el rostro en una mano, respirando áspero –. No eres el único.

Comparten un silencio afable, que Courfeyrac rompe como si no pudiese evitarlo.

– Pero si acabamos en la cárcel por homicidio, Combeferre no nos perdonará jamás.

– Lo sé – sonríe. Courfeyrac apoya la cabeza en su hombro y Enjolras lo tolera con facilidad.

 

☀

Floreal le visita en el hospital. Bahorel la ayuda a acomodar el ramo de flores en un jarrón plástico mientras Combeferre habla con su madre, una mujer que claramente tiene mal sus prioridades. ¿Qué clase de persona trae a su hija a visitar a un alcohólico y, o posible suicida?

La clase de persona que cría a una niña como Floreal, aparentemente.

– ¿Qué te pasó? – pregunta, curiosa. Grantaire le da una mirada alarmada a la mujer, que sonríe con tanta picardía como misericordia y no lo ayuda en nada.

– ... un accidente.

– ¿Qué accidente?

– ¿No te han dicho que haces demasiadas preguntas?

– No – Floreal sonríe con todos los dientes –. La curiosidad es una buena cualidad en los niños.

Bahorel se ríe en su puño y la madre de Floreal no le reserva más compasión, absolutamente divertida. Grantaire se hunde más en la cama, resignado a su suerte.

– Tuve... un accidente... conmigo mismo – Floreal frunce el ceño y lo considera un instante.

– No entiendo.

– No hay nada que entender – se mete Bahorel –. Este es tonto.

– ¿Crees que te lo voy a discutir? – Grantaire entorna los ojos. Floreal se ríe.

Al rato, vuelve a la carga: – ¿Todavía no tienes novia?

– No quiere novia, quiere un novio – dice Bahorel, decidido a irritarlo de una manera u otra. La madre de Floreal ni se inmuta, al menos. Gracias a Dios por las pequeñas cosas.

Floreal vuelve a fruncir el ceño, pero finalmente asiente y sonríe como si de pronto todo tuviera sentido.

– Los niños son tontos. Ese es tu problema – decide, dándole palmaditas comprensivas en la mano.

Grantaire se atora con risa.

Floreal y su madre los dejan después de esa corta, dulce visita, y Bahorel sale con ellas a buscar café. Combeferre se sienta junto a la cabecilla de la cama y ataja el control remoto cuando Grantaire va a cogerlo.

– Los médicos piensan que fue una intoxicación accidental – dice, tono neutral, pausado – ¿Lo fue?

Grantaire empuña el cobertor y se encoge de hombros.

– Joly mencionó lo que dijiste antes de desmayarte. Si realmente quieres abandonar el grupo después de lo que pasó, nadie te culpará – continúa, más suave –. Seguiremos siendo tus amigos.

– Algunos de ustedes, no lo dudo – murmura.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con Enjolras? – suena genuinamente sorprendido.

– Por supuesto que no – se encoge en las almohadas y trata de cambiar el tema –. Estaré bien. Fue mayormente un accidente. Las cosas iban bien y de pronto... lo de siempre.

Combeferre lo observa, no indistintamente a cómo Floreal lo miró minutos antes.

– Creo que deberías hablar con él.

– Si quieres que me lance por la ventana, puedo hacerlo. Es el mismo proceso en cámara rápida – es probablemente lo más cruel que ha dicho en presencia de Combeferre alguna vez. No se atreve a verlo a la cara cuando continúa, como una disculpa: – No es una buena idea.

– ¿Por qué? – su tono no es neutral, de lejos, aunque parece tratar de mantenerlo frío. Clínico. Combeferre va a ser un maravilloso doctor.

– ¿Quieres una lista? 

– Enjolras está muy preocupado por ti. Te considera un amigo – aclara, antes de que Grantaire pueda cuestionarlo y continúa antes de que pueda contestar lo obvio: – ¿Dijo que conocías a uno de los agresores?

Sólo Combeferre puede llamar "agresores" a un puñado de neonazis que le partieron las gafas _sobre_ la cara y dejaron a la mitad de sus amigos en el hospital, y aún sonar distante, sin odio o miedo.

– Lo conocía del club de box.

– ¿Has vuelto a ir?

– Por supuesto que no.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, entonces? – suena un poco curioso –. Estabas mejorando.

– Nada – lo oye volver a suspirar y su garganta se aprieta. Aprieta los ojos cerrados un momento, recordando –. Tuve una epifanía desagradable en el peor momento posible, es todo.

– ¿Respecto a qué?

– No tienes por qué estar oyendo esto – le ruega, avergonzado y un poco asustado por ninguna razón que pueda explicar –. Hay gente a la que le pagan por escuchar los problemas de idiotas como yo, 'Ferre. No pierdas tu tiempo.

– Eres mi amigo – y su serenidad se desbanda en frustración preocupada, así de fácil –. Todos estamos preocupados por ti, Grantaire, yo, Enjolras... todos.

– Enjolras se siente responsable de todas las causas perdidas.

– Tienes que hablar con Enjolras. Y con un terapeuta de verdad. Enjolras y Courfeyrac, al menos, están en terapia.

Grantaire trata de no enseñar su sorpresa ante esta revelación. No puede imaginarse a Enjolras revelando sus oscuros y vergonzosos secretos a alguien además de Courfeyrac y Combeferre. ¿Qué clase de secretos puede tener? ¿Un disco de Carla Bruni? ¿Una adicción a McDonald’s?

– ¿Y tú?

– Desde la escuela – confiesa, con el principio de una sonrisa –. Desde que conocí a Enjolras, más o menos.

Grantaire levanta un puño y Combeferre lo estrella suavemente con el suyo. Enjolras es un vendaval de persona.

– Piénsalo – insiste, antes de despedirse con un desconcertante beso en su cabello que le deja sintiéndose pequeño y estúpido y ridículamente seguro.

 

☼

Va apenas puede hacerse el tiempo, pero Cosette lo detiene en la sala de espera.

– Lo siento – dice, honesta –, pero no puedo dejarte pasar.

– ¿Por qué?

– Cada vez que Grantaire habla contigo las cosas acaban mal – modula claramente cada palabra, cargándolas de significado –. Se sabe.

Enjolras no se siente muy firme sobre sus piernas, después de tratar de decodificarlas.

– Combeferre dijo que no fue...

– Eso es lo que R dice. ¿Tú te quieres arriesgar? – el rostro de Cosette deja bastante claro qué opina ella.

Enjolras no está seguro qué piensa, fuera de querer ver a Grantaire _ahora_ , entero, aunque sea para pelear con él. Puede insultarlo cuanto guste mientras tenga aliento para hacerlo.

– Grantaire es un adulto que...

– Lo siento, pero ese es el peor inicio para una oración acerca de R que he escuchado en mi vida. 

– No lo sé, ¿vale? No tengo idea lo que se le pasa por la cabeza, pero lo considero mi amigo y me preocupa – hay gente mirándolos. No logra que le importe –. Quiero verlo.

– Si realmente te preocupa, entonces regresa a casa y trabaja tu control de impulsos.

– Sólo será un momento.

– Si das un paso más, tendré que hacerte daño – Cosette mide un metro cincuenta y su expresión es de profunda lastima, pero Enjolras le cree –. Mira, no es que no te crea que tu corazón repentinamente creció tres veces su tamaño, pero precedentes me indican que tú y R no son la compañía más sana uno para el otro. Si tú estuvieses en este cuarto, probablemente estaría teniendo la misma conversación con R.

Grantaire no le visitó cuando estuvo hospitalizado aunque le dieron el alta primero, pero Enjolras no dice eso. No dice nada. Se pasa una mano por la cara.

– Si te sirve de consuelo, le diré que yo no te dejé pasar. Que viniste preocupadísimo y a mí no me pareció la mejor idea. Le alegrará saberlo, de verdad – su tono es tan piadoso que puede imaginarla diciéndoselo. Agita la cabeza, sonrojado.

– No es... necesario...

No tiene idea qué es lo que hace o si siempre ha sido tan transparente, pero la expresión de Cosette no es disimilar a la Courfeyrac.

– Ohdiosmio, estás _bromeando_.

– Adiós, Cosette.

 

☀

Grantaire va a terapia y hace alrededor de tres mil listas con sus virtudes y promete repetir frente a espejos que es lo más fabuloso en la historia del universo y un montón de cosas más, con tal de que le dejen en paz. Su psiquiatra le dice que las recaídas son normales, pero no sugiere Alcohólicos Anónimos, sólo más medicamentos y consideración por su hígado.

De vuelta en rehabilitación Floreal lo tira de culo con un abrazo y una de las ancianas aparece con un pastel y hacen una pequeña celebración con los sospechosos usuales. 

Su cambio más drástico es que regresa a clases, donde sus profesores hacen preguntas incómodas, pero aceptan las respuestas con silencios más comprensivos de los que se merece. Sus compañeros piensan que había encontrado un trabajo temporal y Grantaire no los corrige.

Es todo increíblemente inocuo.

Eponine le visita cada par de días y no hablan del Musain o de Marius o de Enjolras o de la cojera que hace a Grantaire salir menos, como si necesitara más excusas para ser el peor ejemplo de humanidad.

Su brazo se ha recuperado de maravilla, así que en general, debería decir que está bien. 

Estupendamente.

 

☼

Su última intervención comunitaria fue un éxito, así que Enjolras les deja rememorar en lugar de cerrar la reunión como corresponde. Bahorel cuenta una anécdota particularmente graciosa que hace a Joly reír hasta las lágrimas. Bossuet le da palmaditas y dice, – A R le hubiese gustado ver eso – y las risas callan. Hay un corto silencio fúnebre antes de que Feuilly continúe la historia de Bahorel con su propia versión, y el grupo se desperdigue en pequeños círculos de conversación que se interrumpen cada tantos minutos. Enjolras se mantiene pegado a la pared y finge estar demasiado ocupado con su laptop para charlar.

– Hace falta, ¿no crees? – murmura Eponine al aire, sentada en el rincón, como siempre que Marius y Cosette llegan a las reuniones, coincidiendo por una vez con la ubicación de Enjolras.

– Es su decisión y debemos respetarla – contesta de inmediato. Es lo que se lleva diciendo todo este tiempo. Combeferre lo ha entrenado bien.

Eponine se inclina bruscamente en la silla, como extrañada por su respuesta.

– ¿Aclárame, estamos hablando de R?

– ¿Hace falta alguien más? – aprieta las teclas con irritación.

– ¿No te parece que todo esté ahora más, no sé, tranquilo, coherente, _sobrio_?

– No – contesta, corto. ¿No se supone que Eponine es su amiga? – Grantaire es uno de nosotros. El grupo no está completo sin él.

Sus orejas enrojecen. _Es_ transparente. Vergonzosamente. Enjolras se concentra en cerrar todo y apagar la laptop. Cuando la tiene guardada, Eponine vuelve a hablar, mirándolo fijo.

– Sabes donde vive, ¿verdad?

Enjolras encuentra sus ojos. Parece divertida.

–... Está lloviendo.

– R apreciará el gesto – Eponine sonríe y no es una sonrisa agradable, pero es la más afable que le ha dado –. Tiene debilidad por el dramatismo.

Enjolras se debate un instante más, hasta que Eponine coge su mano, enterrándole las uñas en la contrapalma.

– R daría la vida por ti – dice, como una amenaza –. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

– Mejor que nadie.

Eponine, aunque visiblemente anonadada, asiente y lo suelta y eso es todo. Enjolras corre.

 

☀

Enjolras luce terrible, empapado de pies a cabeza, sin chaqueta, ojeras, cabello revuelto por el viento y la lluvia.

Grantaire no le ha visto en semanas y siente que le ha caído una cascada después de un mes en el desierto.

– ¿No me vas a dejar pasar? – sonríe. Grantaire retrocede y deja la puerta abierta. Regresa a la sala con una toalla, donde Enjolras gotea junto a su librero con expresión arrugada.

– ¿Combeferre te dejó salir así? – empuja la toalla contra él cuando Enjolras parece tratar de ignorarlo.

– Combeferre no sabe que estoy aquí – murmura en tono oscuro, quitándole la toalla de las manos y pasándosela por la cabeza. 

– ¿No?

– No quiero perderte – suelta Enjolras, haciéndole saltar. Grantaire se sonroja por contexto y luego aún más cuando procesa lo que acaba de oír. Enjolras da un paso que él retrocede, porque claramente uno de los dos ha perdido la razón –. Somos... amigos. No soy bueno demostrándolo, R, pero eres tan importante para mí como los demás.

– Enjolras – Grantaire levanta las manos entre ellos, porque es un imbécil, y Enjolras se detiene, las mira, y se lleva una mano al cabello. La toalla cuelga alrededor de su cuello.

Está dejando su alfombra hecha un desastre.

– Combeferre dice que necesitas tiempo – dice – ¿Es verdad?

Grantaire se encoge de hombros y cae en el sofá sintiendo un cansancio inhumano. Enjolras se sienta junto a él con una cautela hilarante, considerando que moja todo de inmediato.

– No estoy seguro, pero Combeferre suele tener razón.

Enjolras aprieta los labios un largo silencio antes de decir, severo: – No puedo darte más tiempo sin... Necesito saber qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas con nosotros.

Eso es... Grantaire abre la boca varias veces antes de lograr formular una respuesta.

– No necesitas hacer nada – murmura –. Si quieres que esté allí, estaré allí.

– ¿En verdad? – Enjolras toma su mano y Grantaire sólo puede mirarlo, sus manos, su sonrisa, en absoluta, completa, apabullante confusión.

Probablemente sentiría pánico, si no estuviese mayormente seguro de que está soñando.

– ¿Enjolras?

– No sé qué estoy haciendo – dice, antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

Le gustaría decir que aprovecha el momento, que su reacción instintiva es participar en lo que ha soñado literalmente por años, pero la realidad es que casi se cae del sofá con un sonido vergonzoso que le perseguirá hasta el día de su muerte.

Enjolras se queda en su lugar con las manos en el aire, expresión confundida y quizá, quizá un poco asustado, qué demonios.

Grantaire no sabe si se siente más cobarde o idiota.

– Te vi con un hombre, en la plaza – explica, rápido, con el estómago revuelto –. Si estás... experimentando, oh, Dios, si crees que tienes que hacer esto, no es necesario. Realmente no es necesario. No existen palabras para explicarte lo innecesario que es. Voy a volver a las reuniones, te lo juro.

Enjolras se encoge un poco en sí mismo y apoya los codos en sus piernas, ceño fruncido profundamente.

– No tengo mucha experiencia en esto. He pasado toda la vida enfocado en la escuela, primero, y luego en la revolución – sólo Enjolras puede decir cosas así completamente en serio y no hacerlo sonar ridículo –. Sólo he besado a dos personas en mi vida. Lo que viste, si es lo que creo, fue un impulso pedagógico. Nada más que eso.

Grantaire se re-acomoda en su puesto, sacudido por una sensación miserable.

– Si quieres practicar con alguien de confianza o algo así... – arruga la cara –. Admito que me siento honrado y la tentación es tan fuerte como la carne es débil, pero no sé si sea tan masoquista.

– ¿Crees que te haría algo así? – Enjolras suena genuinamente ofendido. Luego hace una expresión extraña, agria y terrible, y enrojece de golpe. Sus siguientes palabras parecen costarle un mundo de esfuerzo: – Grantaire. Te quiero conmigo, a mi lado, de ser posible. Y no sólo en el grupo, no sólo en batalla, no como amigos o compañeros. Te quiero.

Como poniendo énfasis, toma su mano. Grantaire prueba tratar de soltarse, pero Enjolras lo sostiene con más terquedad que fuerza.

– ¿Aunque me maten? – murmura sin pensarlo lo suficiente. Se encoge al oírse, pero Enjolras se inclina sobre él, decidido.

– Dime que eso te hace dudar. Dime que no quieres esto y sólo me verás cuanto quieras verme. E incluso entonces no volveré a referirme al tema – desvía la mirada y estrecha su mano hasta que duele –. Pero no puedes dejar el grupo, no por esto.

– ¿No tengo tu permiso? – sonríe, a pesar de sí mismo, o consigo mismo, no puede evitarlo. No puede creerlo.

– Eres tu propia persona y respeto tu libertad de decidir – recita, con notable irritación y un tic en la quijada.

Grantaire acaba riendo, de verdad divertido, sacudido hasta los huesos por una ternura que sabe, no sólo es ridícula sino _suicida_. Enjolras comienza a sonreír.

– Ya sabes que estoy tremenda, estúpidamente enamorado de ti – Enjolras sonríe más y asiente – ¿Estás seguro de querer lidiar conmigo?

Enjolras entorna los ojos y le toca la cara. Se siente como un milagro.

– ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

– Puedes besarme cuando quieras.

Su segundo beso es todo lo que no fue el primero. Grantaire aún siente pánico en la boca del estómago, latente y amenazador, y su garganta se estrecha, pero Enjolras suspira sobre sus labios y toca su hombro y su cuello con manos heladas. Lo deja empujar y besar y abrir, lo deja enredar con dedos torpes su cabello, dibujar el contorno de sus mejillas, sus orejas, su espalda.

Se separan cuando Grantaire siente el frente de su camisa húmeda.

– Te va a dar una pulmonía – murmura sin abrir aún los ojos, no vaya a ser que despierte. Enjolras se ríe contra su mejilla y retrocede un poco en el sofá, volviendo a pasarse la toalla por el cabello –. Deberías saber que esto no es muy primera cita – agrega en un intento desesperado por bromear cuando Enjolras se saca la camisa y la deja caer al suelo como si nada. 

Grantaire pega los ojos al techo, rojo hasta el cuello.

– Esta no es nuestra primera cita – contesta Enjolras simplemente, secándose el torso.

No tiene idea qué hace su cara o qué emociones pasan por su cabeza, hasta que se echa a reír estrepitosamente otra vez. Cuando logra calmarse (no menos de cinco minutos después, abrumado y sin aliento), Enjolras tiene una expresión peligrosamente indignada, pero Grantaire no logra componerse. Lo apunta con un dedo.

– Nuestra primera cita – aclara, tratando de no echarse a reír otra vez – no fue cuando _casi nos matan_.

Es la primera vez que admite lo que pasó en voz alta y ni siquiera eso lo calma.

Enjolras suspira su sonido de "meros mortales," toma su mano y besa las cicatrices en sus nudillos. Es tan horrible que probablemente piensa que es romántico.

Grantaire lo es, después de todo. Horrible. Terrible. Un verdadero monstruo.

**Author's Note:**

> A veces existo en [tumblr](http://chocolaticida.tumblr.com/).


End file.
